Episodes
The Episodes Of Cartoon City There are 197 episodes. Episodes/ Season 1 Name |Plot |- |Pilot (Cartoon City) |People of Disney, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon move in Cartoon City. |- |When |from the three networks meet up with other ones. |- |Video |- |Foo Power |Yin and Yang show their moves. |- |Plankton!!! |They find out that Plankton lives in Room 90 |- |Dumb and Cool |When Patrick joins with Beezy they go on a destructive and weird craze! can SpongeBob and Jimmy-Two Shoes stop them? |- |The Return Of The Restaurants |Plankton and Mr. Krabs move their restaurants to Cartoon City. |- |Cooking Class @ The Hotel |Everyone goes to a culinary class held in the hotel, can they cook well? |- |Recipe For Disaster |Patrick's curry has gone wild! |- |The Big Cook Off! |A cook off has started! Will anyone win? |- |Operation: Pack Up, And Move Out! |The Penguins move to the hotel! |- |Drivin' Inland |Ms. Puff builds her Driving School in Cartoon City! (She dosen't moves into the hotel during the episode) |- |Cartoon City 3000 (1 hour special) |All people at the hotel join The Cartoon City 3000. |- |Gary Goes! |Gary is here! But Beezy thinks that Gary is food! Will Gary get eaten? |- |Plankton and Mr. Krabs Friends!? |Plankton and Mr. Krabs are friends now. Will they be seriously friends? |- |The Return Of Chez Platypus |The Ryan Searcast- like man from the episode Chez Platypus hires employees and the guys from the hotel are right for the job! |- |New @ The Krusty Krab |Since Krabby Patties are not popular in Cartoon City, Mr. Krabs hires people who entered cooking classes. |- |New @ The Cum Bucket |Plankton hires people! |- |The Woo Foo Crew! |Yang joins in at The Krusty Krab |- |The Woo Foo Crew 2 |Yin joins in at The Krusty Krab! |- |Regular Episode |Mordecai and Rigby move into Cartoon City |- |Karate Teacher |Sandy becomes a karate teacher.But when Rico joins,he hits everything in site!Can anyone stop him? |- |Regular Crew |Rigby joins the Krusty Krab.But the trouble starts when Mr. Krabs finds out he wants it for the money! |- |A.J Joins! |A.J of The Fairly Oddparents goes here! |- |New Toons |Fanboy,Chum Chum,and bessie higgwnbottom join cartoon city! |- |The Great Party! |Spongebob starts a big party and evryone joins!But things go crazy,and Spongebobs responsible for it!Can Spongebob stop it? |- |Dancer |The guys start a dance show |- | Regular Moneymaker |Rigby wants more money so he contacts everyone for odd jobs |- |Roboto |Thrasher and Blastus join Cartoon City |- |The Penguins of Cartoon City |The penguins start being secret agents again |- |Gary vs Perry |Gary meets Perry. |- |Rival Hotel | Spongebob,Patrick, Squidward,Mr.Krabs, Milo,Bea,and Oscar(The Fish)build Underwater Hotel |- |Renovation | Since Hotel Cartoon is being renovated,everyone has to go to Underwater Hotel |- |Done |Everyone but the fish go back to Hotel Cartoon |- |Lunr Comes |Patrick builds his latest invention,Lunr. |- |Under Water Gone |Underwater Hotel shut down |- |Video Gamez Competition |Everyone starts a video game competition!Who will win? |- | Seirious Season Finale (1 hout special) |The guys get into a BIG fight! |} Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 I decided for 29 episodes. Season 6: Military Season Main Article: List of Military Season Episodes Note:This season is moved to another page, please edit there. ''Season 7: IJLSA Season'' Main Article:List Of IJLSA episodes Note: Just like the preivous season, we'll need to make it move to another page. Specials Season 8 Season 9 Season 10: Camping Season still, it is far for thee, the article has been moved to this page for thyself. WHAT? Like my accent? Season 10 Season 11: Horror Season the article has moved to this page. List of Horror Season Episodes